


Pagsungkit ng Bulalakaw

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, ewan ko at ewan natin sino'ng may pakana
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: Bulalakaw ang sagot sa pusong naghahangad. Iyon ang pag-asa na iniwan ni Steven kay Peridot, pagkatapos basahan siya ng isang kuwento tungkol dito.





	Pagsungkit ng Bulalakaw

**Pagsungkit ng Bulalakaw**  
(Steven Universe: Lapis Lazuli x Peridot)

 

Mahilig siyang lumipad tuwing gabi. Lalo na ang mga gabing kinukumutan ng lambing ng Amihan. Hindi niya gaano gusto ang ambon, lalo na ang bugso ng Habagat. Mahirap makatulog sa maninipis na ulap.

Gustung-gusto ni Lapis Lazuli na matulog sa mga ulap. May pinagkaiba ito sa paghiga sa dagat. Mas tahimik. Sa dagat, ang ingay-ingay ng paligid. Madaldal ang mga alon, nakikipagtsismisan sa baybayin. Kumakanta ang hangin, ka-duet ang iilang ibon. At buháy na buháy ang kibo’t galaw ng bawat isda sa ilalim. Mistulang ramdam din niya ang buntong-hininga ng mga koral at lumot.

Pero kumportable rin. Malawak na higaan ang karagatan. Puwedeng magpaikot-ikot, walang problema. Wala naman siyang kahati na ibang Gem sa mundong ito. Sa ulap naman, anumang taba nito, alam niyang pansamantala ito. Ang matatabang ulap, may dinidibdib na bagyong hindi pa ibinubuhos sa lupa. Ang matatabang ulap, kung sa umaga’y may ikinukubling liwanag at init. Halos mapáso naman siya ng araw.

Kaya gustung-gusto ni Lapis tuwing gabi lamang lumilipad pa-langit. Lalo na kung tahimik ang gabi at walang nagbabadyang bagyo. Madalas nang ganoon ang panahon, kaya napapadalas itong gawi. Palagi na siyang nasa ulap natutulog. Sa oras na tumatalab ang init ng araw ng sumunod na umaga, nagigising na siya. Sa oras na naghahalo ang itim ng gabi at bughaw ng umaga, bumababa na siya. Sa baba, sa lupa, dinadaanan niya ng tubig mula sa ulap ang munting palayan sa tabi ng kanilang pulang barn. Dinidiligan niya ang samu’t saring tanim, ang mga mais at kalabasang, pati ang ubas at ampalaya na may sarili ng lungga.

Tsaka lang siya papasok ng bahay.

“O, sa’n ka na naman nanggaling, e?”

Si Peridot. Isang di-hamak na mas maliit na Gem, pero tila higante kung tumindig. Nakaekis ang mga braso sa kaniyang dibdib. Nakapako ang tingin niya sa bagong datíng na Gem. Nakataas ang isang kilay, nagdedemanda ng sagot. Ang kaliwang paa, taas-baba-taas-baba sa kahoy na sahig.

“Bakit, miss mo na ba ako?” Nakangiti si Lapis nang daanan lang niya si Peridot. Dire-diretso siya sa isang sulok, sa kanilang kusina. Binuksan niya ang refrigerator. Isinara ulit nang mailabas ang isang kariton ng fresh milk.

“Hoy, hindi mo ako sinasagot!” Halos maramdaman ni Lapis ang hininga niya sa kaniyang likod.

“Ano ba’ng problema mo?” Lumingon siya’t napaurong naman si Peridot.

“Aba, hindi ko alam sa ‘yo!”

“Malay ko sa ‘yo. Gutom ka ba?” Inaalok ni Lapis ang gatas na hawak-hawak. Halos mabali ang ulo ni Peridot sa tindi ng pag-iling at pag-hindi.

“Hindi, hindi ‘yan! I-iba! Iba ang gu-gusto k-ko!”

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Lapis. Kilay naman niya ang umangat. Napanganga siya, pero walang mga salitang dumulas sa mga labi. Naghihintayan lang sila, kung sino’ng mauuna.

“A-ano,” napakamot si Peridot ng ulo. “Kahapon. Noong wala ka. Bumisita si Steven.”

“Talaga!” Hindi niya alam bakit gulat na gulat pa siya, gayon pagmamay-ari naman talaga ng mga Universe itong barn na tinitirhan na nila. Si Steven nga naman ang nagpatulóy sa kaniya, sa kanila. “Ano raw? May nang-aaway ba sa kaniya? Ayos lang ba siya? Nasaktan ba siya? May galos? Súgat? Pasâ? Ano!”

“Hoy, hoy, hoy, kalma! Ano ba! ‘Di pa kasi ako tapos, sumisingit ka, ‘no! Tsaka, Gem naman din siya, kayang-kaya rin niya sarili niya.”

“A, oo nga pala. Sorry naman, okey? Ano raw pakay niya? Sayang, hindi ko siya naabutan kagabi…” Inilapit niya ang kariton ng gatas sa bibig at uminom mula roon. Nang makailang lunok, inalok muli niya sa berdeng Gem, pero tumanggi muli si Peridot dito.

“May bago siyang book, ‘no. Bigay ng kaibigan niyang matalinong babae. Co… Connie! Oo, siya, ‘no. Maikling kuwentong pambata raw ‘yun, tungkol sa mga tala. ‘Yung mga bituin, ‘no. Tapos, ikinuwento niya sa ‘kin. May word siya for that… nagsisimula sa letter S… Pero ‘di ko na maalala. Basta! Tapos, ang ganda! Ang saya rin pala magbasa bukod sa manood, Lapis!”

Hindi napansin ni Lapis na habang nagsasalita na nagsasalita lang si Peridot, napapangiti lang siya. Tuwing walang tigil ang kaniyang bibig, natutuwa siya. Nagagalak? May namumukadkad na kung anong kakaibang hardin sa kaniyang dibdib. Maraming-maraming bulaklak, nagliliparan, halimuyak na matamis, tinatangay siya sa langit…

“Ayun! Alam ko na ‘yung S word! Storytelling! Aha! Sabi ko na nga ba, maaalala ko rin. Ang galing-galing ko talaga, ‘no. ‘No? Uy? Lapis? Hoy?” Kinakawayan ni Peridot ang asul na Gem at biglang pumitik si Lapis.

“A!” Nagulat siya sa biglang pagkabasag ng guniguni. “Grabe, ‘wag mo nga akong gugulatin ng ganu'n!”

“Ano! ‘Di ko sinasadya! ‘Di ka naman ata nakikinig sa akin, e…”

“Hindi, nakikinig ako, ano… storytelling. O, ano’ng kinalaman ng storytelling sa gusto mo?”

Hindi agad nakaimik si Peridot. Hawak-hawak ang mga kamay, hindi na siya ngayon makatingin pa nang diretso. Pumunta siya sa sofa, sa kabilang bahagi ng bahay. Mistulang tumatakas, kahit wala namang pagtataguan.

“Peri… Anong problema ba kasi? Ayaw mo munang magkuwento? Huwag mong sabihin. Puwede naman búkas, o kung kailan ready ka na, tama? Basta, ‘wag mong sabihing, parang shut-in ka na rin tulad ko ? Naku…” Napainom si Lapis ng gatas, at tumingala sa kisame ng barn. “Huwag naman sana. Mahirap.”

“Hindi ‘yon ang problema ko!” sigaw ng maliit na si Peridot. Iniangat niya ang ulo mula sa sofa. “Gusto ko lang kasi sumama sa ‘yo!”

“Ha? Ano raw?”

“Sa… sa susunod mong lipad. Gusto ko rin…”

“Teka, teka, teka— ikaw? Lipad? Paano? Huwag mong sabihing bubuhatin kita magdamag? Tsaka, natutulog ako, hindi nagliliwaliw.”

“Hoy, hoy, hoy hindi ako tanga! May inimbento kaya ako!”

Dali-daling tumakbo siya papuntang kabilang gilid. Hindi naman strikto ang paghahati nila ng bahay, pero tig-isa sila ng sariling kuwarto para sa mga personal na gamit. Kung anu-anong nagsilundag mula sa aparador ni Peridot. Damit, sombrero, bow tie, laruan, manika… hanggang narinig ni Lapis ang malutong na, “AHA!”

Humarap na si Peridot at ipinakita ang hawak-hawak: pares ng itim na botas.

“A… boots… Ang… galing? Hindi ko 'to gets, Peri.” Para sa Gem na dalpak na't nakapaa palagi, walang silbi ang mga ganitong saplot sa paa.

“Tangek! Booster blasts ito, ‘no ka ba! Teka, pakíta ko na lang kaya—”

Hatak-hatak ang kamay ni Lapis sa kaliwa, sakbibi naman niya ang pares ng booster blasts sa kanan, lumabas sila ng barn. Maaliwalas ngayong Lunes. Kumikislap ang ginintuang maisan. Kinikiliti ng hangin ang kanilang buhok. Kumakahol ang kanilang kalabasang alaga na si Pumpkin, may hinahabol na paruparong puti.

“Teka lang, suotin ko lang…”

Nang maayos nang nai-strap ni Peridot ang mga botas, napangiti muli si Lapis at sinabing, “Bagay sa ‘yo. Mukha kang. Mas matangkad!” at humagikgik ang Gem.

“Nek nek mo!” pabirong hiyaw ni Peridot, at nakisalo sa halakhak. Nawalan siya ng balanse at muntikan nang masubsob sa damuhan. “A-ano, whoah! Sorry, ‘di pa ako sanay na magsuot ng ibang sapatos, ehe… O, ayan, tapos… iaano mo… iaaano… ayan!”

May mga pindutan sa gilid ng sapatos. Maraming pinindot-pindot si Peridot bago biglang lumiwanag ang ilalim. May usok na bumulusok mula sa paanan at unti-unti, umangat ang berdeng Gem sa lupa.

“Gumagana! Gumagana!” masayang sigaw ni Peridot. “Lapis! Tingnan mo, o! Ang galing-galing ko talaga!”

Napatalon din sa tuwa si Lapis. Niladlad niya ang mga pakpak.

“Puwede na kitang habulin sa itaas!”

“Sige nga, subukan mo!” Nakabelat si Lapis habang lumilipad papalyo.

Halos buong magdamag silang nagpapraktis lumipad. Pagdating ng tanghali, nagpahinga. May lakas pa silang makipaghabulan kasama si Pumpkin. Naglaro rin sila sa maliit nilang pool. Nang mapagod, nakatulog sila sa kama ni Peridot. Hindi namalayang kumaripas ang oras at dumating ang gabi. Malalakas na hilik ang báti nila sa buwan. Bumangon sila para lang mag-dinner ng 10, habang nanonood ng TV. Nang magkahawak-kamay sa numerong 12 ang orasan, lumabas ang dalawang Gem sa barn.

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Bitbit nila ang iba’t ibang musika ng gabi. Orkestra ng mga insekto. Bulong ng mga palay. Hilik ni Pumpkin.

“Ano, handa ka na ba?” hamon ni Lapis.

Nakabotas na si Peridot, abot-tenga ang ngiti. “Tara!”

Ngunit hindi sila makalayo-layo. Nasa ibabaw lang ng bubong, tila mga bubuyog na kung saan-saang direksyong patungo, at hindi tuluyang umaangat. Gumegewang-gewang pa rin si Peridot. Sa liit niya, hindi pa rin niya makuha-kuha ang pagbalanse ng katawan. Hinahawakan na siya ni Lapis. Para bang dudurugin na niya ang kamay nito sa higpit.

“Abútin pa tayo ng—” naputol sa hikab ang sinasabi ni Lapis. “—ng búkas, kung magtatagal ka pa, Peri…”

“H-hindi! Kaya ko ‘to, kaya ko ‘to, kaya ko ‘to! Waaaaaaaa!”

Malapit nang bumagsak ang ulo ni Peridot sa bubong, buti naangat pa niya ang sarili.

“Bakit ba kasi gusto mo pang umalis? Puwede ka naman dito. Matutulog ako sa ulap. Dito ka na lang.”

“Hindi!”

Akmang lilipad paalis na si Lapis, pero napalingon siya. Kumikinang na parang bituin ang mga mata ni Peridot. May gumuhit na kung anong tubig sa kaniyang pisngi. Dahan-dahang lumapit siya at pagkahaplos ng mukha, nagúlat. Luha.

“Sabi ni Steven…” mahinang-mahina ang boses niya. Halos malunod sa hanging humahampas ang mga salita. Lumapit pa si Lapis nang marinig nang maayos. “Tungkol sa stinorytell niya… totoo raw ‘yun.”

“Ang alin?”

“Totoo raw ang mga bulalakaw…”

“Bula-bulala-ano?”

“Bulalakaw. ‘Yung bang tala na mabilis ang takbo? ‘Yung parang nahuhulog mula sa langit? Sabi ni Steven, puwede ka raw humiling doon. Baka… magkatotoo.”

Inirapan siya ni Lapis at humalakhak. “At naniniwala ka talaga roon? Kaya mo ba gustong lumipad din? Peri, hindi ‘yun totoo!”

“Totoo! Hindi sinungaling si Steven, hoy!”

“Ano ka ba, e gabi-gabi akong lumilipad sa alapaap. Ni isang kislap— ni isa talaga, hindi! Wala!”

Lumipad si Peridot papuntang bubong at umupo. Pinatay niya muna ang booster blasts. Bumuntong-hininga. Sinundan naman siya ni Lapis. Ngunit, kataka-taka, kung bakit tila matalim ang titig niya sa lumilipad na Gem.

“Ayaw mo lang siguro akong sumamasa iyo, ‘no?”

“Ha? Ano ka ba—”

“Kaya ka siguro umaalis, ‘no? Ayaw mo nga akong kasama!”

“Hindi sa gan—”

“Ano ba’ng ginawa ko sa ‘yo? Galit ka ba sa ‘kin? Nagsasawa ka na ba sa pagmumukha ko? Masyado ba akong malakas tumawa? Mabaho ba hininga ko? Sige, pramis ko, ‘di ko na kakalimutang magsepilyo, para sa ‘yo! Ano! Masaya ka na ba!”

“Ano bang problema mo?” Tumataas din ang tono ni Lapis. “Ikaw lang nag-iisip niyan. Wala akong sinasabi, ano ka ba. Sabi ko lang, hindi totoo ‘yung kinuwento sa ‘yo ni Steven.”

“Storytelling! Storytelling! Hindi ka kasi nakikinig sa akin! Ayaw mo na rin ba marinig boses ko?"

“Kanino ka ba mas maniniwala? Alam kong hindi nagsisinungaling si Steven, pero ano’ng gusto mong iparating? Na ako, magsisinungaling sa 'yo? Na masama ako, ganu'n ba?”

“Basta!” Pinindot agad ni Peridot ang booster blasts. May usok muling lumabas. Tumayo si Peridot. Kalmado ang Gem. Nakapakô ang mga mata kay Lapis. “Basta, maghahanap ako ng bulalakaw!”

Nauna siyang lumipad. Kinakalmot ng lamig ang kaniyang balat. Sumasakit ang mga mata, at hindi niya alam kung dahil nanunuyô ang mga mata, o dahil may kumikirot na luha sa mga mata. Bahala na. Hindi siya lilingon. Hindi siya titingin sa ibaba.

Lumalabo na ang paningin dahil sa ulap. (O sa luha?) Tumigil siya at lumingon-lingon. Hindi pala madali manghuli ng bituin. Lalo na ‘yung mabilis. Hindi niya yata ito naisip nang maayos. Hindi siya sigurado sa mga kamay. Maliliit na daliri, kaya ba nitong makadakip ang natatanging butuin?

“Ano ba kasi ang problema mo? Ha?”

Nagulat siya at nawalan ng balanse nang humiwa ang boses ni Lapis.

“Aba, aba, ano’ng ginagawa mo rito?” Nag-aangas-angasan si Peridot.

“Matutulog. At ikaw?”

“Naghahanap ng bulalakaw. Problema mo?”

“Problema ko? Problema mo! Sinabi na ngang walang ganu’ng klaseng bituin. Bahala ka diyan, magmukha kang tanga hanggang kinabukasan.”

“Wala akong paki! Para kay... para kay... kay Steven naman, e!”

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Lapis sa gulat. “Kay… Steven? Bakit?”

“E... k-kasi... kasi marami siyang gusto! Marami siyang hinihiling, ganu’n. Oo! At baka... baka, kapag may nahuli akong bulalakaw, puwede siyang... humiling... hanggang masayang-masaya na siya.”

Natigilan si Lapis, lumingon sa kaliwa. “Ma… mahal mo talaga si Steven…”

“Siyempre! Ano’ng akala m—AAAAAAAAAA!”

“PERIDOT!”

Walang pasintabi, biglang nahulog na lamang si Peridot. Ang booster blasts, wala ng ilaw. Lumundag si Lapis upang habulin ang Gem, ngunit sa tulin ng dire-diretsong patihulog, kailangan niya ng mas mabilis na paraan. May iba siyang naisip.

Itinaas niya ang mga kamay, sa mga ulap, tila nakikiusap. Tinikom na parang mga bola ang asul niyang palad. At tila may hinahatak, ibinaba niya ang mga braso. Mula sa ulap, dalawang higanteng kamay ang bumulwak sa langit. Dalawang higanteng kamay na may brasong mahabang-mahabang-mahaba. Kidlat sa bilis, sinalo nito ang nahuhulog na Gem.

Hindi ito napansi ni Peridot at patuloy pa rin nagsisisigaw at humahagulgol. Kung sinu-sinong pangalan ang tinatawag. Kung kani-kaninong humihingi ng patawad. Kinapitan siya ng takot at pangambang mabibiyak, ngunit nasalo naman siya ng tubig na hawak-hawak ni Lapis. Iniangat ni Lapis ang kontroladong tubig-kamay, papalapit sa kaniya, kasama ang nakatiklop na Peridot.

“Peridot…”

Dumilat ang mga mata niya.

“Ha? Buháy ako? Buháy ako!” Patalon-talon siya sa de-tubig na palad at hinagis ang mga braso kay Lapis. Niyakap si Lapis sa ere, mahigpit, nanggigigil. Dahan-dahang itiniklop din ni Lapis ang mga bisig sa katawan ni Peridot. Naglaho ang tubig-kamay at mga kamay naman ni Lapis ang bumitbit sa kaniya.

“Ma… mahal mo talaga ako…” binulong ni Peridot sa tenga ni Lapis.

Sinandal ni Lapis ang ulo sa kaniya, at gumanti ng bulong din, “Siyempre…”

“Baba na tayo?”

“Paano ‘yung bulalakaw mo?”

“A… ang totoo niyan… para sa ‘kin talaga ‘yun. Pero, hindi ko na kailangan humiling.” Dagling hinagkan niya si Lapis sa pisngi. Hiniling niya sa utak, sana napahiwatig ng halik kung ano'ng gusto niya ngayong gabi. 

"Matulog na tayo?" nakangisi si Lapis.

Sa duyan ng mga ulap, yakap-yakap ni Lapis si Peridot, na sa ibabaw niya nahihimbing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSARY  
> -alapaap: mataas na ulap  
> -booster blasts: rocket boots, imbento lang for this fic  
> -bulalakaw: shooting star  
> -bumulusok: parang rocket ship, umuusok sa bottom; parang lumilipad, na may usok  
> -bumulwak: lumabas; gushing out, ayon sa Google Trans (not really, but okey)  
> -buntong-hininga: sigh  
> -dakip: salo; catch  
> -dalpak: flat-footed  
> -gawi: habit  
> -halakhak: exuberant laughter  
> -humagikgik (Salitang Ugat: hagikgik): chuckle  
> -kumaripas: mabilis na takbo; sprint  
> -ladlad: spread/ lay out  
> -lumot: moss  
> -magsepilyo: (pandiwa) toothbrush  
> -masubsob: plunge down; accidentally dive dahil sa out of balance  
> -nagliliwaliw: pumapasyal; leisure trip, 'ika ng Google  
> -nanunuyô: (SU: tuyô) getting dry  
> -pag-iling: to shake one's head (verbal communication for 'no')  
> -pakay: intentsyon  
> -pasintabi: excuse; paalam  
> -pansamantala: saglit lang; kapirasong sandali/ momentarily; for a while  
> -saplot: cover  
> -tumatalab (Salitang Ugat: talab): to pass/ seep through


End file.
